Palindroma
Palindroma is one of Ianiant's first FC's. Bio Palindroma, with plenty of help from Ianiant, has raised Ian to be, well, who he is today. She has a knack for teaching, and has excelled at teaching third grade at Tastyville Elementary. She is loved by both her students and her peers, and she has won the Teacher of the Year award for several consecutive years. Adopting Ian Less than two decades ago, Palindroma was told by her physician that she was infertile, so she would not be able to give birth. Heartbroken, she and her now ex-husband fought constantly until they got divorced. Afterward, Palindroma went through a deep depression, which she hid under a happy façade. On on fateful eighth of June, she ran into a hooded man with shorts (who later revealed himself as Ianiant). He told her about the Tacodale Adoption Agency, and of a certain child whom he wanted her to adopt. After filling out the proper paperwork, Palindroma, by Ianiant's request, chose the cute toddler with a cap by the name of Ian. From that day onward, she has been able to throw away the façade of happiness, for she no longer needs it, due to the family whom she loves with all of her heart. Appearance Palindroma has fair skin; brown eyes; and long, messy, brown hair. Style A She wears a purple sweater with a pink hem, pink cuffs, and a pink collar; blue jeans; and white sneakers with light gray soles, maroon laces, and maroon side streaks. Style B She wears a long maroon blouse with black buttons, purple skinny pants, black moccasins with pink laces, and a red lanyard with her teaching info. She wears this outfit when teaching. Halloween Palindroma dresses up as a grizzly bear. The costume consists of the following: a brown sweater with a dark brown hem, dark brown cuffs, a dark brown collar, and a light patch on the front; brown pants; brown shoes with fake claws; a brown headband with fake dark brown ears; brown gloves with fake claws; and a fake bear nose over her real nose held up by elastic strings. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *6 Sausages Q12 *Cook for 3/8 *Cut into sixths Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Mayo *Medium Patty *Mustard *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft Shell *Pork *Loco Mystery Sauce *Brown Rice *Lettuce *Peppers *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Strawberries *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Sprinkles Papa's Pancakeria *Chocolate Chip Pancake *Chocolate Chip Pancake *Strawberry x 4 *Powdered Sugar *Drink: **Small Coffee **Cream Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Bacon *Mushrooms *BBQ Sauce *Pickle *Mustard *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 BBQ Wings O *4 Buffalo Wings O *8 Celeries O *Blue Cheese Dip *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Chicago Bun *Hot Dog *Pineapple Relish *Mushrooms *Chili *Mustard *Pickle **Medium Hyper Green **Large Candy Jack Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Mayo *Medium Patty *Mustard *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Carrot Cake *Both Cupcakes: **Chocolate Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry L **Cherry C **Cherry R Holiday (Halloween): *Liner C *Carrot Cake *Both Cupcakes: **Chocolate Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles **Shaved Coconut **Candy Jack-o-Lantern L **Candy Corn C **Candy Jack-o-Lantern R Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Strawberries *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Shaved Coconut Papa's Pastaria *Regular Penne *Garlic Basil *Shredded Mozzarella *5 Sausages *4 Green Peppers *Poppyseed Roll Holiday (Chilifest): *Regular Penne *Garlic Basil *Cheddar Cheese *5 Chili Peppers *4 Green Peppers *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Smooth Blend *Strawberries *Chocolate Syrup *Chocolate Mousse *Crushed Peanuts *Shaved Coconut *Strawberry Wafer L *Strawberry Wafer R Papa's Donuteria *Donut 1: **Regular French Cruller Donut **Filling: Cookie Dough Cream **Red Icing **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles *Donut 2: **Chocolate Long John Donut **Red Icing **Creameo Bits *Donut 3: **Red Velvet Ring Donut **Clear Glaze **Raspberry Bark **Cosmic Coconut Holiday (Big Top Carnival): *Donut 1: **Regular French Cruller Donut **Filling: Cookie Dough Cream **Red Icing **Choco Banana Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles *Donut 2: **Chocolate Long John Donut **Red Icing **Candy Jack *Donut 3: **Red Velvet Ring Donut **Cotton Candy Icing **Raspberry Bark **Cosmic Coconut Papa's Wingeria HD *4 BBQ Wings O *4 Blazeberry Wings O *8 Celeries O *Blue Cheese Dip *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Sausages QA *6 Mushrooms Q12 *6 Spinaches Q34 *Medium Bake *Cut into sixths Papa's Cheeseria *Flatbread *Shredded Cheddar Cheese *Well-Done Cook *Bacon *Mustard *Pulled Pork *Mushrooms *Balsamic Dressing *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Sour Cream **Fry Seasoning Holiday (Starlight BBQ): *Flatbread *Smoked Cheddar Cheese *Well-Done Cook *Bacon *Mustard *Sliced Beef Brisket *Mushrooms *Balsamic Dressing *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Sour Cream **Fry Seasoning Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Carrot Cake *Both Cupcakes: **Chocolate Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Cherry **Cherry Holiday (Christmas): *Liner C *Carrot Cake *Chocolate Frosting *Santa Cookie Drizzle *Crushed Candy Canes *Cupcake 1: **Candy Present **Candy Present *Cupcake 2: **Cherry **Cherry Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner C *Carrot Cake *Both Cupcakes: **Chocolate Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry L **Cherry C **Cherry R Holiday (New Year): *Liner C *Confetti Cake *Both Cupcakes: **Chocolate Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Stache Sprinkles **Cherry L **Candle C **Cherry R Papa's Bakeria *Chocolate Chip Crust *25% Toffee Filling *50% Peanut Butter Fluff *25% Pecans *Polka Dot Crust *Toasted Coconut A *Chocolate Mousse O Holiday (Thanksgiving): *Chocolate Chip Crust *25% Toffee Filling *50% Pumpkin Filling *25% Pecans *Polka Dot Crust *Toasted Coconut A *Chocolate Mousse O Papa's Taco Mia! HD *Soft Shell *Pork *Loco Mystery Sauce *Brown Rice *Peppers *Blazeberry Sauce *Lettuce *Chips: **Pepperjack Rounds **Salsa Picante Holiday (Easter): *Speckled Shell *Pork *Loco Mystery Sauce *Blue Cheese Crumbles *Peppers *Blackberry Remoulade *Lettuce *Chips: **Pepperjack Rounds **Salsa Picante Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper *Brown Rice **Shiitake Mushrooms **Tuna *Prawn *Tempura Crunch *Sriracha *Tea: **Blueberry Tea **Mango Bubbles Holiday (Summer Luau): *Mizuiro Soy Paper *Brown Rice **Canned Ham **Tuna *Pineapple *Tempura Crunch *Calypso Sauce *Tea: **Blueberry Tea **Mango Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia! To Go! *Soft Shell *Pork *Loco Mystery Sauce *Brown Rice *Peppers *Blazeberry Sauce *Lettuce *Chips: **Pepperjack Rounds **Salsa Picante Holiday (Easter): *Speckled Shell *Pork *Loco Mystery Sauce *Blue Cheese Crumbles *Peppers *Blackberry Remoulade *Lettuce *Chips: **Pepperjack Rounds **Salsa Picante Papa's Pancakeria HD *Chocolate Chip Pancake *Chocolate Chip Pancake *Strawberry x 4 *Powdered Sugar *Strawberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Coffee **Cream Holiday (Groovstock): *Chocolate Chip Pancake *Chocolate Chip Pancake *Strawberry x 4 *Powdered Sugar *Salted Caramel Syrup *Drink: **Small Chai Reverb Tea **Cream Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *Classic Marinara *Smoked Cheddar Cheese *8 Pulled Porks QA *3 Artichoke Hearts Q3 *6 Portobello Mushrooms Q12 *6 Spinaches Q34 *Medium Bake *Cut into sixths Holiday (Summer Luau): *Coconut Crust *Calypso Sauce *Smoked Cheddar Cheese *8 Pulled Porks QA *3 Artichoke Hearts Q3 *6 Portobello Mushrooms Q12 *6 Spinaches Q34 *Medium Bake *Cut into sixths Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Chicago Bun *Hot Dog *Pineapple Relish *Mushrooms *Chili *Mustard *Pickle **Medium Purple Burple **Large Candy Jack Holiday (Easter): *Chicago Bun *Hot Dog *Pineapple Relish *Blue Cheese Crumbles *Chili *Blackberry Remoulade *Pickle **Medium Purple Burple **Large Cotton Puffs Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *Chicago Bun *Hot Dog *Pineapple Relish *Mushrooms *Chili *Mustard *Pickle **Medium Purple Burple **Large Candy Jack Holiday (Easter): *Chicago Bun *Hot Dog *Pineapple Relish *Blue Cheese Crumbles *Chili *Blackberry Remoulade *Pickle **Medium Purple Burple **Large Cotton Puffs Trivia *She attends Eve’s Yoga Class every Saturday and her Yoga in the Park events most Sundays. *Just like Palindroma, most of her other relatives also have names somewhat related to grammatical terms. **Palindroma———Palindrome Gallery File:FCPalindroma.png|Palindroma's Style A and B, as seen on Flipline Forum and DeviantArt File:FCPalindromaHalloween.png|Palindroma's Halloween Costume, as seen on Flipline Forum and DeviantArt File:PalindromaSummer.png|A rough version of a summer outfit for Palindroma; used in Snowman Sean's fan game Papa's Slushieria File:Palindroma%27sFidgetSpinner.png| Palindroma's Fidget Spinner File:Palindroma.jpg|Palindroma in Papa Louie Pals File:Easter2018.png|Ian and Palindroma overlooking their easter egg-filled house File:4thofJuly2018.png|Palindroma during Fourth of July Fan Art File:Palindroma_by_morrigankamarov-dbn9rwy.jpg|By Flipline Forumer Kamarov File:YX5FLL9.jpg|By Flipline Forumer Muffin Category:Ianiant's Category:Female Characters